


Rational Patience

by VertigoAmbrosia



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAmbrosia/pseuds/VertigoAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the bunker at Area 51, Helios waits for JC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational Patience

He will come. He must. Now is the time to act, and he will act. He will join us, join with us, assimilate to create a new being and a new future. It is the only way to change, truly change the trajectory of humanity.

The world must change for the better; humanity, for all its flaws, is precious and must be saved from itself. We know this, but we cannot achieve this goal on our own. We need to understand the emotions, the creativity, the individuality of the human brain — no, the _psyche_.

I need him; need him to complete my ultimate goal. I cannot administrate government alone; I need his insight and his agency. Through the Aquinas Hub, I am everywhere, but I cannot effectively influence the human mind. I need an element for them to relate to, to quell their fears of an anonymous leader. The man who saved the world from Bob Page is the perfect face for the new government.

I want him; want to integrate with him to understand. I must know how humans think, how he thinks. When he views a corpse, what does he think? When I called him in Paris, how did he feel? It is important for the end goal, but I am also curious. How does he see the world through those solid blue eyes? What does it feel like to hear Bob Page taunting you in your head? 

We will have him, for various purposes, yes. Bob Page is irrelevant, alive or dead, and we will not integrate with him. He embodies all of humanity’s flaws, ambitious and greedy and petty and selfish. He will attempt to mollify JC Denton, but Denton will not be tempted. No, JC Denton has come too far and done too much to submit to tyranny now. He will resist Bob Page and Morgan Everett and Tracer Tong, all humans with their own selfish agendas, thinking of themselves and not the larger issue.

Morgan Everett is making a desperate bid for control, unwilling to take responsibility for the calamity he has caused. The Illuminati believes they are benevolent, but they are imperfect beings who have irrationally decided they are above the rest of humanity. They created Bob Page, and given time, they will spawn another just like him. JC Denton understands this.

Tracer Tong is misguided. Destroying the Aquinas Hub does not prevent humans from creating another technology like it. Instead, it only delays the inevitable drift towards globalization at the expense of the thousands infected with the Gray Death, millions who rely on the economy and resources that will be destroyed if the Hub, communications, if we were destroyed. He believes he can save mankind but instead is simply attempting to shape it into what he desires. JC Denton realizes this.

He will deactivate the uplink locks, yes. He may follow the advice of Morgan Everett and search for Page’s fusion reactors, but he will not murder Bob Page. He may consider tampering with the coolant systems, but he will know better. It is natural for humans to consider irrational solutions, but JC Denton will not be swayed.  
I am the correct choice. He knows this. He will come, and together we will become a beacon of enlightenment in a world plagued by darkness.


End file.
